I Need Your Heart Beating (Next to My Heart)
by jhccl
Summary: Valkubus one-shot set directly after the events of 4x08.


**Title:** I Need Your Heart Beating (Next to My Heart)

**Author:** jhccl

**Pairing(s): **Bo/Tamsin

**Character(s):** Bo, Tamsin

**Rating:** M/NC-17

**Rating For: **Sexual content, mild language

**Chapter:** 1/1

**Word Count: **About 2k

**Summary: **Set immediately after the events of 4x08.

**Notes:** Title from "Do You Love Me Still" by the Kooks. There will be minor spoilers for 4x08. Also, mind the rating…

After an hour of restlessness and Kenzi swooning over Hale, she's had enough. She stands rather abruptly, interrupting Kenzi's dreamy recounting, and announces: "I'm going to find Tamsin."

Kenzi blinks; she's been drinking since they got home so Bo can't really blame her for being unusually slow, but it's still annoying. "You're going—what?"

"I'm going to find Tamsin," Bo repeats as she throws her jacket over her shoulders. "She doesn't know how to handle herself properly yet, and I don't want her to get hurt."

"But she's, like, a Valkyrie," slurs Kenzi. "She can do the—the—skeleton thing-a-ma-shit."

Bo shakes her head irritably. "I know. But she's alone in the middle of the night, surrounded by drunks and creeps, and—I don't know."

"O-kay," Kenzi says as she fumbles around for the liquor bottle. "Have fun. I'll just sit here and remember…" she trails off into a smile and Bo takes the opportunity to tuck a knife into her boot and slip outside.

/

She can't believe how fast she finds her, actually.

Tamsin is sitting on a bench in the park, shivering as she plays a game on her phone. She jumps violently when Bo lays a hand on her shoulder, the phone flying into the grass. "Shit!"

"Sorry! Sorry," Bo admonishes, retrieving the phone and handing it back. "I didn't mean to scare you."

"It's all right," says Tamsin. "I just wasn't expecting you."

Bo takes a seat next to her. "So where were you going to stay tonight?"

"Um," Tamsin mutters. "Here?"

"Here, as in this bench? Are you kidding me?"

"Well, you know…the Yule thing…"

"Right," says Bo. "But you can't sleep here. Come with me." She stands and extends her hand. Tamsin doesn't take it.

"Where are we going?" she asks, confused.

"To a hotel. It's the only place I can think of."

"I haven't got any money for one," Tamsin averts her eyes. "I'll be fine here."

"Don't be ridiculous." Bo drags Tamsin of the bench and herds her toward the car. "No money? That's what _I'm_ for. And to keep you company, of course."

/

There are two beds in the hotel room but Bo sits down next to Tamsin on the one next to the window. They gaze out for a bit, watching the bright Yule lights and listening to the wavering songs that float out of the raucous houses. Ten minutes pass before Tamsin takes an audible breath in and clears her throat. "Bo?"

"Yeah?"

"I had something to say earlier, but that guy got sucked into the wall before I could tell you."

"Oh, right," Bo remembers. "Did you want to tell me now?"

"I guess," Tamsin bites her lip, staring fixedly out the window. "It's kind of…complicated, though."

"That's okay," says Bo, turning to study Tamsin's conflicted profile, bathed in the gentle light from outside, as well as the single lamp lit in the corner of the room. "You can tell me anything."

"Well," starts Tamsin, dropping her gaze to her lap and fiddling with the edge of the blanket. "Tonight was kind of…intense. For me, at least."

"Me too," Bo encourages, and Tamsin flashes her a slight smile before her brow furrows and she studies her hands as they twist in her lap.

"What I wanted to say is…I…I really liked when you kissed me at the party," she finishes in a rush.

There's a moment of heavy silence before Bo replies softly, "I liked it too."

"Really?" Tamsin's doubting eyes rise to meet Bo's warm, honest ones.

"Really," Bo smiles. "You're a good kisser."

Tamsin has never blushed so hard in her life. "I—well—you too. But it isn't _just_ that I liked kissing you tonight. I really…I really like you." Her cheeks burn and she hates that a tear teeters its way over the edge of her eyelid to fall down her cheek.

"Tamsin, are you crying?" Bo asks, worried. "Why are you crying?" She wipes the tear away with her thumb and tilts her head, trying to catch Tamsin's eye. "Tamsin?"

"I'm sorry," Tamsin says, trying vainly to pull herself together. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have."

"Shouldn't have what?"

"Shouldn't—shouldn't have said that."

"Why on Earth not?"

"Because I've surely messed everything up."

"Tamsin," Bo's voice is firm. "Telling the truth is the opposite of messing things up."

"Really?" Tamsin says again, turning her face to meet Bo's gaze and wiping her eyes with the back of her hand.

"Of course. You can always, _always_ tell me how you feel."

"Okay," Tamsin agrees tearfully. "I'll try."

"And as for what you just said," Bo begins carefully, and Tamsin's stomach clenches. "You couldn't have picked a better time."

And then suddenly Bo's hand finds Tamsin's jaw and tilts her head and kisses her, and she does it confidently but so gently Tamsin can't imagine anything more perfect.

/

Tamsin is too far gone to manage removing the tight leather Bo has strapped around her body; her hands scratch uselessly at the fabric before Bo takes pity on her and shimmies out of it, a smiles barely present on her lips.

"Sorry," Tamsin mumbles.

"It's adorable," Bo hums, stroking her nose over Tamsin's lip before she kisses her again, open-mouthed and exploring. Tamsin's heart is beating so fast she's convinced it might fail.

Bo's hands press lightly against her shoulders and Tamsin falls to her back with Bo's hand behind her head. Her hands immediately scrunch in the sheets, but Bo guides them to the clasp of her bra and kisses her patiently until Tamsin manages to slide it off.

He breath hitches at the sight; she doesn't believe she's ever seen something so flawless as Bo's chest. Bo lets her stare for a few seconds before she attaches her lips to Tamsin's neck and pulls her out of her jacket and shirt.

Tamsin automatically moves to cover herself when Bo deftly removes her bra, but Bo's hands clasp her wrists, pulling her hands gently away. Tamsin's face burns with the exposure, but Bo murmurs quietly, "beautiful," and Tamsin's breath shortens until she is almost gasping for air.

/

Bo's legs straddle Tamsin's as she presses their bodies together a while later, when they're fully naked and Tamsin is so warm she almost needs ice, yet if she pulls back from Bo she feels unusually cold. Their chests are perfectly flush against each other as Bo kisses a steady pattern down Tamsin's neck.

Tamsin's legs have been held tightly together by her own apprehension and fear, but they fall open easily when Bo runs a soft hand slowly from the inside of her knee to her hip, pressing tantalizing circles over the bone and causing Tamsin's hips to squirm desperately in nervousness and anticipation. Bo kisses her again, trying to calm her, but it doesn't work and Tamsin buries her face in Bo's neck, concentrating on the sweet smell of her hair as Bo's hands squeeze her waist comfortingly.

"Are you all right?" she whispers into Tamsin's ear. Tamsin shivers at the words and holds Bo closer.

"Do you want me to stop?" Bo asks, her voice laced with concern. Tamsin shakes her head against Bo's shoulder, her breathing evening a bit as Bo wraps one hand around her shoulder and the other finds its way into Tamsin's trembling fingers.

"Tamsin?"

"No, I don't want you to stop," she breathes. "I'm sorry."

"Don't be sorry," Bo finds her way to Tamsin's cheek and presses kisses over her face, Tamsin's skin burning to the touch. "But tell me if it's too much for you."

Tamsin nods and tries to relax, but it's hard when the hand that she isn't holding her own is making gentle circles around a nipple, and it's even harder when Bo bends down to replace her hand with her mouth. Tamsin's chest arches and her head presses so far into the pillow that all she can see is white and all she can feel is the sensation of Bo's body.

Bo is tracing her hand down over Tamsin's hip, circling closer to the hottest part of her body, when suddenly she stalls and stops.

"Tamsin," she whispers.

"Yes?" Tamsin chokes out, trying to slow her breathing.

Bo looks down. "Are you—I mean, since you were reborn, have you—?"

It takes Tamsin a moment to understand. When she does, her cheeks color and she blinks quickly. "No. I haven't," she murmurs, hoping that this won't scare Bo away.

"Okay," says Bo. "I just didn't think about that until now." She pauses. "Are you sure you want it to be me?"

There's no hesitation in Tamsin's voice, and for the first time that night, she looks Bo square in the eye. "I'm sure."

"Okay," says Bo again, and grins. "Okay."

/

When Bo's hand grazes her for the first time, lightly and barely there, her entire body arches into it and Bo has to throw her strength into her other arm to anchor Tamsin's hips to the bed. Tamsin doesn't quite know what to do with her hands, so she wraps them around Bo's back as Bo enters her slowly with one finger. She adjusts just fine, nothing hurts, even when Bo adds a second finger, and she follows the rocking motion of Bo's body as she kisses her breathlessly.

She's gotten herself off a couple of times, but it's never felt like this when she comes. Her body seems to contract in and then throw itself around all while Bo's fingers are buried deliciously inside of her and her lips are pressed to Tamsin's neck. She lets out a long breath when it's over and nudges Bo's face level with her own.

"Thank you," she whispers, kissing her.

Bo smiles, biting her lip. "Thank _you_," she purrs, removing her hand and leaning in for another kiss. "How do you feel?"

/

Touching Bo is an otherworldly experience; there's no other way to describe it. She's warm and wet and Tamsin's fingers slick over her and inside and she's almost lightheaded with the notion that _she_ is the one causing Bo to make all those noises.

She moves around and tries to listen to Bo's reaction so she can see where the best spots are. She figures it out fairly quickly and then she settles back and watches Bo, enjoying how she looks writhing on the mattress when Tamsin slows down almost to a stop on purpose.

"Stop…teasing," she whimpers. "Tamsin!"

Tamsin, who has been straddling Bo's hips, bends over and kisses her languidly, smirking. "I'm sure you'll be fine."

Bo's eyes fly open and peer curiously into Tamsin's. Tamsin slows her hand. "What?"

"Nothing," says Bo. "You just sounded…"

"Sounded what?"

"The way you used to sound," Bo admits.

"Really?" Tamsin twitches her fingers and Bo's head smacks back against the pillows. She leans in close, feeling somehow as though she's not herself. "Weird."

"Yeah," Bo breathes, Tamsin's quickening pace impairing her speech. "Fuck!"

Her body seizes and Tamsin gladly gives the kiss Bo looks for as her eyes shut tight and her legs cross over Tamsin's back. And then that out-of-body experience intensifies until she feels like there's something that she can't quite reach and she presses further inside of Bo as if that will help her find it. Bo draws in a quick breath and her legs tighten, her body shuddering and finally relaxing. "Wow," Tamsin gasps.

Bo notices Tamsin's expression, then, and looks suddenly concerned. "Tamsin? Are you okay?"

Tamsin meets her eyes, blinking slowly. "I—"

"What is it?"

Tamsin shakes her head, trying to clear it. "I just felt a little funny for a second. Like I'd forgotten something."

A look of intense hope flashes suddenly across Bo's face, but it's quickly beaten down by indecision. She doesn't say anything, however, and simply pulls Tamsin to lie beside her, holding her close. She shakes her head when Tamsin's brown furrows, and kisses her forehead to smooth it. "Don't overthink it," she murmurs to Tamsin. "Just be here with me."

"Okay," says Tamsin, nestling into the crook of Bo's neck. "Thanks for paying for the hotel," she mumbles.

She can practically hear Bo's smirk when she replies, "anytime…"


End file.
